1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coated articles and a method for making the coated articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Niobium-based alloys have high melting point (higher than 1700° C.), low density (6.6 g/cm3 to 7.2 g/cm3), and high temperature strength and casting properties. However, the oxidation resistance of niobium-based alloys is poor. When in use under high-temperature conditions, the niobium-based alloys may be subject to serious oxidization.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.